Impreza na plaży
Chris: 'Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie McLean'a! Przez Chef'a samochód z moim rzeczami spadł z klifu dlatego uczestnicy wskakiwali do wody pełnej rekinów i wyławiały poszczególne rzeczy. Leshawna także wpadła na pomysł aby razem z DJ'em i Trent'em założyć sojusz w celu wyeliminowania Alejandro. Przegrały Szybkie Pumy, ponieważ rzeczy które wyłowiły był bezwartościowe. Wyspę zaś opuściła Lindsay! Co czeka dzisiaj uczestników? Dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie McLean'a! *czołówka* *stołówka, stół Szybkich Pum* '''Eva: '''Słyszycie to? '''Gwen: '''Nic... '''Eva: '''No właśnie bo Lindsay wyleciała! '''Eva (PZ): '''Czekałam na ten dzień od pierwszego odcinka. Teraz nikt nie pomyli mojego imienia, nie wyprowadzi z równowagi i nie przerobi na klauna. '''Duncan: '''Dzisiaj musimy się sprężyć i znów wygrać, a nie przegrać. '''Courtney: '''Ponieważ każdy z Naszej drużyny będzie odpadać. '''Harold: '''A w kupie siła! *stołówka, stół Wyjących Wilków* '''Sierra: '''Leshawna zobacz! Ten pierścionek dostałam od Noah'a! '''Leshawna: '''Tak wiem o tym...pokazujesz mi go już dwudziesty raz. '''Sadie: '''Dobrze, że mamy takiego przywódce jak Alejandro dzięki niemu wygraliśmy. '''Trent: '''Sadie, to nie dzięki Alejandro wygraliśmy. Każdy z nas dobrowolnie wskoczył do wody i sam coś wyłowił. '''Owen: '*je śniadanie* '''Noah: '''Możesz to zjeść Owen, nie jestem głodny. '''Owen: '''Naprawdę? Dzięki stary! '''Sierra: '''O nie! Nic nie zjesz już Grubasie, mój mąż ma zjeść swoją porcję. *karmi Noah'a na siłę* '''Owen (PZ): '''Trochę mi się zrobiło przykro jak Sierra nazwała mnie grubasem. Ale nie warto rozpamiętywać, tylko trzeba coś wymyślić aby dała spokój Noah'owi. Może Cody będzie wiedział jak to zrobić, w końcu przechodził z Sierrą to samo. '''Chris: '''Siemka ofiary losu... '''Eva: '''Coś ty powiedział?! '''Courtney (PZ): '''A było pięknie. '''Chris: To znaczy uczestnicy! Dzisiejsze wyzwanie na pewno Wam się spodoba zgadnijcie co to może być! 'Owen: '''Jedzenie? '''Duncan: '''Wyzwanie sprawdzające umiejętności przetrwania? '''Gwen: '''Rysowanie? '''DJ: '''Zwierzątka? '''Harold: '''Wyzwanie z czarodziejami i elfami? *wszyscy patrzą się na niego zdziwieni* '''Harold (PZ): '''No co? Na obozie fantasy codziennie było coś związanego z czarodziejami i elfami. A Leshawna...wyglądałaby tak ponętnie w stroju Elfa. '''Chris: '''Nie, nie, nie, nie i...co? Wyzwanie będzie związane z imprezą! a właściwie będziecie organizatorami! '''Geoff: '''Impreza, ale czad! '''Geoff (PZ): '''Może mnie i moją drużynę ominęła imprezka po wyzwaniu z obrzydliwym jedzenie. Ale teraz będziemy organizować imprezę! Jestem w tym mistrzem! '''Chris: '''Spotykamy się za 10 minut na plaży! *przed stołówką* '''Geoff: '''Imprezy to mój żywioł! Pamiętam jak na ostatniej imprezie razem z moim kumplem Brody'm, przykleiliśmy na klej gospodarzowi imprezy tupecik! Wyglądał jakby miał brodę! '''Gwen (PZ): '''Wiecie, że jestem Gotką, która marzy o imprezach, ale na żadnej jeszcze nigdy nie byłam. Ale nie robiłabym głupich żartów jak Geoff tylko po prostu tańczyła. '''Geoff: '''No Gwen! Eva! Rozchmurzcie się! Dzisiaj super dzień! '''Bridgette: '''Geoff, zawsze jak usłyszy o imprezie to zawsze jest szczęśliwszy niż zwykle. '''Owen: '''Yoo Hoo! Zrobimy super imprezę z mnóstwem jedzenie! '''Sierra: '''Zróbmy imprezę na zakochanych! *patrzy się na Noah'a* *Noah odsuwa się od niej* '''Leshawna (PZ): '''Wiecie chciałam przekonać Sierre do mojego sojuszu, ale ona nawet pewnie nie będzie chciała słuchać bo myśli tylko o Noah'u! *na plaży* '''Chris: '''Uczestnicy...organizując imprezę nie tylko trzeba sporządzić listę gości. Trzeba też zadbać o wystrój, muzykę, jedzenie, ale też o różne atrakcje! Tutaj macie różne rupiecie, których użyjecie do organizacji własnej imprezki. Zaczynacie! Start! '''Geoff: '''Mam super pomysł! Będzie to impreza w stylu hawajskim skoro plaża. Będą potrzebne deski surfingowe, kwiaty, wszystko możliwe wzory w kwiaty, spódnice z trawy, ukulele i jakaś atrakcja może węgle? Co wy na to? '''Duncan: '''Osobiście wolałbym coś w stylu punkowym, ale z tych rupieci większość rzeczy zabrali, więc zgadzam się na pomysł Geoff'a. '''Courtney: '''Skoro Duncan się, zgadza to ja też. '''Harold: '''Nie ma czasu! Wilki zabierają nam rzeczy. '''Duncan: '''Bridgette i Eva przynieście jakieś deski, Harold i Cody wy poszukajcie kwiatów i hawajskich spódnic, Courtney z Gwen wy poszukajcie ukulele i cokolwiek. Ja z Geoff'em zostaniemy i będziemy nadzorować organizacje. '''Courtney (PZ): '''Cóż myślałam, że będę mogła zostać z Duncanem, a nie grzebać w tych śmieciach w końcu jestem jego sojuszniczką, ale nie mam zamiaru się z nim kłócić oraz denerwować drużyny. '''Gwen: '''Co pomiędzy Tobą, a Duncanem? Znów jesteście razem? '''Courtney: '*robi się czerwona* Ja z nim? Hehe...po prostu żyjemy ze sobą w zgodzie. 'Gwen: '''Widziałam jak zareagowałaś na niego gdy wyszedł z wody. '''Courtney: '''Bo się martwiłam! Zapewne jakby Trentowi coś się stało też byś się nie martwiła, Bridgette o Geoff'a tak samo. '''Gwen: '*spogląda w stronę drużyny Wyjących Wilków* 'Alejandro: '''Co my tu mamy...jakieś stare deski, kule dyskotekową, młotek, gwoździe, poduszkę w kształcie serca, pędzle oraz farbę. '''Sierra: '''Zróbmy imprezę weselną! *patrzy Noah'owi prosto w oczy* Dla mnie i dla Ciebie Kochanie. '''Sadie: '''Może urządźmy imprezę w stylu hiszpańskim? '''Sierra: '''Wesele! '''Alejandro: '''Piękne Panie proszę się nie kłócić. Hiszpania to mój dom dlatego uważam, że powinniśmy urządzić imprezę w stylu hiszpańskim. A teraz bez gadania. DJ i Owen rozstawcie deski, Noah i Sierra powiesicie kule, Trent i Leshawna będziecie malować. Ja i Sadie będziemy nadzorować. *Pumy przynoszą potrzebne rzeczy* '''Duncan: '''Brawo Harold. W końcu się na coś przydałeś i nawet przyniosłeś parawan. Świetnie się nada aby oprzeć deski. *Pumy zajmują się wystrojem* '''Alejandro: '''Z życiem Leshawna maluj tego byka! '''Leshawna: '''Jak taki mądry to sobie sam maluj! *rzuca w niego pędzlem* '''Alejandro (PZ): '''Leshawna poplamiła moją twarz! Zapłaci za to. '''Trent: '''Leshawna ma rację...ty i Sadie nic nie robicie. '''Alejandro: '''Dawaj pędzel, sam namaluje tego byka. '''Harold: '''Szybko się uwijają! '''Duncan: '''My też tak będziemy się uwijać jak zamkniesz dziób. '''Harold: '''Mam takie same prawo do głosu jak ty! '''Geoff: '''Ziomy spokojnie. Ja, dziewczyny i Cody skończyliśmy już wystrój. Teraz tylko się przebrać w spódnice z trawy. '''Cody: '''To najpierw dziewczyny! Pozwólcie, że będę Wam towarzyszyć. *idzie za nimi, ale Gwen go odpycha* *po 5 minutach dziewczyny wracają ubrane w hawajski strój* '''Geoff: '''Jacie... '''Duncan: '''Wyglądacie... '''Cody: '''Oszołamiająco! '''Harold: '''Mam być szczery? Eva wygląda w tym najgorzej! '''Eva (PZ): '''Harold przesadził. Ubrałam ten strój tylko dlatego bo nie mam zamiaru wylecieć. '''DJ: '''Spójrzcie na dziewczyny z Pum! '''Owen: '''Wow...super! Hawajski styl! *Sierra zakrywa Noah'owi oczy* '''Trent: '''Oh Gwen...wygląda tak przepięknie. '''Leshawna: '''A jemu co? '''DJ: '''Znów kocha Gwen. '''Leshawna: '''Dobry wybór, dobrze że nie Eva. '''Alejandro: '''Sprytne zagranie Pumy. '''Sierra: '''Specjalnie tak się ubrały! '''Duncan: '''Wyglądasz ślicznie Courtney...w takim stroju mogłabyś chodzić cały dzień. '''Courtney: '''Słucham?! '''Duncan: '''To znaczy...chłopaki i Harold, idziemy się przebrać! *chłopcy biegną do toalety* '''Courtney (PZ): '''Czy Duncan powiedział, właśnie to co usłyszałam? Wiem, że wyglądam w tym stroju oszałamiająca, ale bez przegięcia. *chłopcy wracają przebrani* *Gwen i Bridgette popychają Courtney na Duncan'a* '''Geoff: '''Wyglądamy wystrzałowo! Niestety nie mam węgli, ale mamy ukulele! '''Duncan: '''Dobra mała, możesz już się mnie puścić. '''Duncan (PZ): '''To tylko sojusz...co się ze mną dzieje?! Odkąd ujrzałem Courtney w takim stroju to mam ochotę mieć taką dziewczynę w domu i w takim stroju. Każdy chłopak z mózgiem chciałby aby jego dziewczyna tak się ubrała...znaczy ja i Courtney nie jesteśmy w związku, ale...popatrzeć każdy może! Cały kraj ją ogląda! '''Eva: '''Ja będę grać na ukulele. '''Geoff: '*podaje jej ukulele* *spogląda na Bridgette* Brakuje jednej rzeczy. 'Bridgette: '''Jakiej? '''Geoff: '*wkłada jej kwiat we włosy* Teraz jest idealnie, Kochanie. 'Trent: '''Nieźle wykombinowaliście. A Gwen...chciałem powiedzieć, że...ślicznie wyglądasz. '''Cody (PZ): '''Wielkie mi halo! Każdej dziewczynie można powiedzieć, że jest piękna. '''Gwen: '''Dzięki...a jak u Was praca idzie? '''Trent: '''Leshawna pobiła się z Alejandro, Owen zrzucił parę razy kule dyskotekową na Sierre aby ta zostawiła Noah'a, a DJ próbuje uspokoić sytuacje. Ale tak do dobrze. '''DJ: '''Trent! Pomóż! '''Trent: '''Dobra idę do nich. Powodzenia! *biegnie do drużyny* *wieczór, Chris i Chef przychodzą z pochodniami* '''Chris: '''Witajcie zawodnicy! Ja i Chef przyszliśmy ocenić Wasze pomysły. Zaczniemy od Szybkich Pum. *Chef rozpala ognisko* '''Chris: '''No nieźle! Impreza w stylu hawajskim...nawet stroje macie. Jedzenia nie ma, a jaka zabawa? '''Geoff: '''Taniec hula! Eva graj! *Eva gra na ukulele, a reszta drużyny tańczy* '''Chris: '''Ekstra, teraz przejdźmy do imprezy Wyjących Wilków. No proszę! Impreza rodem Alejandro! Strojów nie ma, jedzenia też... '''Alejandro (PZ): '''Szkoda, że nie dali nam jedzenia. '''Chris: '''A jaka zabawa? *Alejandro bierze czerwoną poduszkę* '''Alejandro: '''Owen będziesz bykiem! '''Owen: '*udaje byka i biega w jedną ze ścian* '''Chris: '''Haha! To by się udało jakby byk był chudszy! Ale zabawa jest. To teraz pora przejść do decyzji, która drużyna wygrała. Wyzwanie wygrywa... '''Harold: '''A! Pale się! *biega w koło* *Harold przebiega obok "domku imprezowego" swojej drużyny, który zaczyna się palić oraz obok "domku imprezowego" Wyjących Wilków. Do wody wrzuca go Chef* '''Chris: '''Chciałem powiedzieć, że Szybkie Pumy wygrywają wyzwanie, ale przez Harolda muszę to odwołać! To było według mnie oszustwo i specjalnie to zrobił, dlatego chociaż słabsi wygrywają Wyjące Wilki! *Chef gasi "domki"* '''Duncan: '''Brawo Harold, przez Ciebie przegraliśmy wyzwanie. '''Harold: '''To nie moja wina, że Chef rozpalił ognisko blisko mnie! '''Duncan: '''Dzisiaj wylecisz! Dopilnuje tego! Reszta drużyny pewnie też chce Twojego odejścia. '''Chris: '''Z powodu tego, że jest bardzo późno na ceremonie eliminacyjną, dzisiaj jej nie będzie. Macie szczęście Szybkie Pumy. A teraz pod prysznic i do spania! '''Eva: '''Harold ma! '''Duncan: '''Jak jutro przegramy, wylecisz! '''Alejandro: '''A nie mówiłem? Impreza w hiszpańskim stylu jest najlepsza. '''Leshawna: '''Wygraliśmy tylko dlatego, że Harold zapił Nasz "domek imprezowy". *drużyny idą do domków* '''Chris: '''To był dzień zakończony w ognistym stylu. Ale kto jutro odpadnie? Czy drużyna wybaczy Haroldowi dzisiejszy błąd? Czy Sierra zostawi w spokoju Noah'a? Tego nie wiem, ale się dowiem jutro! A wy oglądając Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie McLean'a! Ciekawostki *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystało 10 osób. *Jest to drugi odcinek bez eliminacji, pierwszym był Nietoperze i inne dziwadła. *Zostaje wspomniana Lindsay. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie McLean'a Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Natanielli